Draygon
The is a major boss from Super Metroid. It is a sort of waterborn crustacean, with a hard outer shell and soft underbelly. It seems to be a fully developed Evir and even has a few hatchlings, which are present in the chamber that it dwells in. It is found in its own chamber, one of the last accessible rooms of Maridia. Its defeat allows access to the room which holds the Space Jump ability, and is one of the four bosses necessary to defeat in order to enter Tourian as it is depicted on the Golden Statues. This heavily implies that the Draygon and Phantoon are high-ranking Space Pirates in the same way Kraid and Ridley are, indicating that the former two are not mindless creatures, but intelligent beings despite their monstrous appearances. Battle Once Samus enters the chamber, three Wall Cannons will begin shooting electrical spheres in her direction, and will continue to do so for the entire upcoming battle, providing support for the boss unless she destroys them with Super Missiles. Also present in the room is a small group of dark green Evirs which are swimming around near the seafloor, gradually moving to the right until they are out of sight moments later. Their highly protective "parent" will swim in with great haste in mere seconds. The Draygon will quickly jet back and forth in the chamber, disappearing past the walls, swimming in swift arcs in an attempt to tackle Samus. Its body is nearly completely covered in a tough impenetrable shell, save for its soft underbelly, which is susceptible to Super Missiles. Occasionally, between the swift swimming arcs, the Draygon will slow down and release several dozen globs of gummy spit from its mouth as it emerges from either side of the room. The mucus can attach themselves to Samus, slowing her movement and allowing Draygon to grab onto her and deal massive damage with its claws and tail. Throughout the battle, Draygon's stomach will gradually change from a pale yellow to a very bright crimson, depending on how much damage Samus has inflicted. Once defeated, its stomach bursts, and the creature will fall while its eyes convulse in every direction, releasing its final cries and floating down to the seafloor. As its eyes close, its children will slowly reappear and burrow into the ground with the body in complete silence. Samus can defeat Draygon easily by destroying the Wall Cannons on the walls. By allowing the Draygon to grab her, she can then fire the Grappling Beam at the sparking wreckage of the cannons. The Power Suit will act as an electricity conductor, transferring an intense electrical charge into Draygon's body. After a few moments of intense shocking, Draygon's health will rapidly deplete to nothing, and end the battle rather quickly. Note that the electrocution of Draygon will also cause a noticeable amount of damage to Samus as well. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "The Draygon has an armor-like hard shell which gives it a lot of defensive strength." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide'' ;Draygon (page 63) :"You'll need all the skills and tricks you've learnt up to now if you're to leave Draygon's chamber alive." ;Know Your Nasties (page 68) :"The fishy guardian of Maridia comes in the form of the gigantic, lobster-like Draygon. When you first arrive in his cavern, he will not be there, but there's no time to waste. The wall houses guns which need to be taken out with missiles. If you fail to do this before Draygon arrives, defeating him will be considerably harder. And it's already tough enough as it is! Once he makes his appearance, the only way to hurt the all-powerful piscine is to hit him in the stomach. Use the most powerful weapons at your disposal to finish him off as quickly as possible. Of course, Draygon won't sit back and let you blow him apart without a fight. When he tries to crush you under his blubbery body, morph into a ball since this minimises the damage. He will also spit gooey sputum which, if it touches you, paralyses you, he'll then grab you in his claws. If this happens, you have the opportunity to electrocute the beast, although it's tricky to do. Once he's got you, fire a grappling beam into the remains of the gun ports, hold it there and a massive voltage of electricity will be conducted through it and straight into Draygon, turning him into instant deep fry." Yasuhiko Fujii commentary Fujii further explained that Draygon's original codename in development was Dankoon. He laughed as he explained this; because the kanji used in the interview where he gave this information is the same used for the word "phallus".http://shmuplations.com/yasuhikofujii/ Trivia *Human skull-like shapes can be seen on Draygon's head. These shapes greatly resemble a Covern's overall appearance. *ROM hacks have revealed that it is not the electricity itself that kills Draygon, but rather the act of grappling to an object. If Samus grapples a regular Grapple Point added to the chamber, Draygon can still be killed using the technique, although it will not cause any damage to Samus. (See here for the trick). *The battle with Draygon also provides an opportunity to exploit the blue suit glitch. Though difficult, this glitch allows Samus to permanently retain the properties of speed boosting, even when walking at a normal speed. The glitch is activated by repeatedly using Draygon's mucus attack to charge a shinespark, and hitting Draygon with a hyper jump. When Draygon dies by this, the blue suit is activated, until certain actions (dashing, shinesparking) cancel it. *Deceased bioforms can be seen in Draygon's room; most of these are Scisers, implying that they are sustenance for Draygon and/or the Evirs. *''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to Draygon as both a mutant and reptile. :*''Super Metroid Players' Guide'' refers to it with male pronouns, like both Torizos. *The secret electrocution method of killing Draygon is mirrored in another boss fight in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, for the Grapple Guardian. *Several cube-like structures, which resemble Space Pirate Crates from Echoes, can be seen floating in Draygon's room. Their purpose is unknown. *As of Metroid: Samus Returns, Draygon is the only one of the 5 Space Pirate commanders (Mother Brain included) to be fought in only one game. *A pair of unused, presumably placeholder scan images in the demo of Metroid Prime suggest that Draygon was a source of inspiration to the Parasite Queen. *Draygon's roars are those of Anguirus, a daikaiju of the ''Godzilla'' series. Gallery Draygon boss.gif|Draygon's sprite Lair of Draygon.png|Draygon in its chamber Smart wreckedship.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' Draygon SM guide.png|''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' References ru:Дрейгон Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Zebes Category:Maridia Category:Deceased Category:Sealife Category:Reptilian Category:Draygon Category:Crustaceans